On his Birthday
by SlyHuntress
Summary: People on the opposite side of the road could only stare in horror as the two cards collided. They saw the cars still, only to be moved once again as the cars behind hit them at full speed.


Seventeen year old Dean Winchester awoke to an insistent buzz in his ear. As his senses started to come back to him, the buzz changed to that of a familiar voice. The voice that had been there every day since it had learned to speak. The one that was impossible of getting rid of, even as much as he tried. That familiar voice that belong to no other than his annoying brat of a little brother, Sammy…

"Dean! Dean wake up!" insisted Sam.

"Ughhhh…whatta ya wan? Go away…" was Dean's response. He pulled the covers back over his head, turned to his side, and did everything he was capable of doing to avoid the kid shaking his shoulder.

"DEAN!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" yelled Dean as he shot up in bed.

Sam was finally silent, staring up at him with wide thirteen year old eyes. Thirteen? Something sounded wrong about that. Never mind.

"What do you want?" he repeated again, only much calmer.

Sam gave him a wide innocent smile. He couldn't help but let out a small smirk and ruffle the kids' hair. He couldn't stay mad at him! The little bastard was adorable and he knew it!

"OK…I'll repeat for the third time. What. Do. You. Want?"

"Well dad told me to wake you up. Said if you didn't come down in the next ten minutes he was gonna whip your as…"

"That's enough Sam." said his father from the hallway. He had been walking down the hall when he had heard his youngest.

Sam chuckled and said, "I was just telling him what you said!"

"Never mind that. We need to talk about what's going on today. I'll meet you two downstairs."

"Yes sir" both boys said at the same time.

John couldn't help but smile as he heard the friendly banter of his two boys as they made their way to the kitchen. He quickly walked off into his own separate room to retrieve the gift he had gotten earlier.

"Dean are you forgetting the date?"asked Sam.

Dean thought for a second. The calendar hanging on the wall said May 2nd. The more than normally excited little brother bouncing around and shaking his shoulder this morning. It was the kids birthday! Sammy was fourteen!

"No! How could I ever forget such a horrible day? You know Sammy, this is the day that humanity purposely stays inside, hides from the terrifying sight that is..."

Sam hit Dean on the shoulder and said, "Shut up! Your face is a horrible day!"

Dean dropped to the floor and convulsed a little, trying to make it at least a little believable.

"Dean…Dean. Dean!" Sammy quickly dropped to the floor next to him and started shaking him once more "Dean I didn't mean it! I'm sorr..."

Suddenly Dean jumped up and did his best to try and tickle his little brother.

"Dean stop it! I'm too old for this crap!"

"BOYS!"

Both Sam and Dean stopped at the same time

"Just thought you'd like to know that we're going out for breakfast." he announced.

"YES!" screamed Sam.

"Yeah you're too old to be tickled but yet you scream like a little girl!" commented Dean from the floor.

"Shut up Dean! You're just jealous!"

"If you guys want to get there before the sun goes down again then I suggest you get a move on," John said from the living room.

"Might wanna go get ready Sam." Sam got off the floor and put out an arm to help his brother. Once that was done he quickly ran off to get ready. His family might not celebrate a lot of holidays, but his birthday was never forgotten.

Dean looked at his brother as he ran off to get ready.

"He's growing up so fast dad", he said.

John was not sure if that was sadness or fear he heard in his eldest's voice.

"Isn't that my line son?"

Dean looked at him then. "No", was all he said and then he too was heading to the bathroom to start off his day.

John could only stare at his oldest son as he walked off, his mouth hanging wide open.

Twenty minutes or so later, the three Winchester men were walking out the door and to the Impala. Sam was wearing the new shirt that he had found on his bed. It fit perfectly and was an appropriate color black. They couldn't afford to stand out with bright colors, living the lifestyle that they did.

It had quickly become his favorite shirt in his meager collection of shirts. When he got in the car he thanked his dad. He knew that it was him, no matter how conspicuous his father thought he had been.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sam."

"Yeah right dad! You think you're clever but you're not!" giggled Sam.

"Dad where's Samantha? I hear her giggling but I can't see her!" said Dean jokingly.

"Hey!" came Sam's indignant voice from the front, "I'm not a girl! You are"

Dean couldn't help laughing as he looked in front of him and saw the little pout on his kid brothers lips.

"Awwww come on Sammy! You know you're the prettiest little princess!" cooed Dean.

"Shut up Dean!" yelled Sam as he leaned out of his seat to try hitting his cracking up older brother.

Soon enough John joined into the laughter as he spotted the indignant look on Sam's young face and the affectionate look on Deans as he pulled him into an awkward side hug. He liked the fact that his sons got along and could tell when they were just goofing. His brothers and him were never as close as they were. It calmed him to think they had each others backs if anything happened while he was gone.

Sam's look of annoyance disappeared as he tried hugging Dean back. Sam was a little small for his age, but he had long arms that he still hadn't grown into.

Soon the fun was over and Sam sat back in his seat.

Today was turning out to be his best birthday ever.

It was funny how something so innocent would affect the lives of the three men in the car that day.

Dean sat in his seat at the back. He thought of what exactly was suppose to happen that day and couldn't help but smile. Sam was fourteen. He remembered when his father had brang him home. He was just a fat little baby then. He was jealous like any four year old who was forced to share the attention of his parents. Then he had held him for the first time, his little fist curled around his small hand as he slept off his first day. He remembered the first time Sammy had walked. When he had first spoken his name in a small unsure voice when he was just a couple months old. It was a big change now that he was growing up. He was forced out of his reverie, and pulled back to the present when he heard the shout.

"Dad watch out!" yelled Sam.

Dean looked up and what he saw terrified him. A black van was hurtling towards them, swerving in and out of the yellow line that separated the roads.

All he heard was the screeching of tires as his dad tried moving out of the way and a familiar shout of Dean from the front seat. Then everything went black.

Tony Adams raised the bottle to his lips for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Well that's what it felt like to him. Damn his wife. If she wanted to cheat on him with some guy that was only half the man that he was, then they deserved each other. She could at least have the decency to do it less conspicuously. Tony swerved out of the way for the tenth time that day. He had been out all night, drinking until he had passed out in his car. Then he had woken up; hadn't even thought of the consequences of his actions before he picked up the bottle again.

Now, ten minutes later he was trying not to hit any of the cars fading in and out of his vision.

This time when he raised the bottle to his lips it was empty.

"Damn it!" he yelled to no one in particular while throwing the empty whiskey bottle in the back seat. He heard a car honk and looked up. He saw that the car was almost in front of him so he swerved out of the way. Sadly, he realized his mistake too late and he was on the wrong side of the road. Before he could switch lanes and perhaps pull over and spare those in danger, a car was in front of him.

He sees a three person family. Three grinning faces, one dimpled smile in particular, slowly turning to shock as he shouted to his father the approaching danger. The heads of two older men turned and the older man tried getting out of the way.

But it was too late. They both knew it.

Then all he saw was the steering wheel and the sound of metal on metal as the two cars collided.

People on the opposite side of the road could only stare in horror as the two cards collided. They saw the cars still, only to be moved once again as the cars behind hit them at full speed. The screeching of tires and crunching of metal was deafening to their ears. So they continued to stare. They stared and stared as the black car was flipped over by the momentum of the cars behind it. It came to a sudden halt. The silence was even worse than the metal and tires. Other than the wringing car horns and the screeching sirens of multiple ambulances, fire trucks and police car, things were still to quite…

Dean Winchester woke up for the second time that day. There was a strange buzzing noise wringing in his ear that only got louder as he sat. He expected to hear the laughing voice of his thirteen year old brother. Wait! Sammy was fourteen today! They were just heading to breakfast when… When what? He couldn't remember. Sam and he were goofing around; he remembers the snickers and the deeper baritone laugh of his father, then nothing.

Slowly, he forced his eyes open. Either he was drunk or he was upside down. He couldn't really tell for a few seconds until he heard the coughing. That was his father. But why were they upside down? Why did his head hurt so much?

Then he remembered. Sam and him where laughing, fooling around. He was thinking of Sam when he was just a baby and then he heard the shout.

He looked around and what he saw shook him to the bone. The car, his car was on its back, the windows shattered, leaving a mess of glass littering what used to be the top of the car. Pieces of metal were sticking out of different places; the car itself had shrunken in on itself. Then he looked to his right.

He couldn't hold in the shout that pierced through the silence as he saw his little brother.

"Sammy…"he said.

His body was on its side, lying on his arm that was at an odd angle. His hair was wet with what looked like blood. The blood had matted to his forehead and was in the process of leaving trails down the side of his head. The blood that came out of his parted lips was forming a small puddle where he lay. Sammy's face was pale and already half swollen where he could only guess it collided with the roof of the car as he was propelled out his seat and to the back of the car. His new shirt was shredded and slowly soaking with blood. The small _birthday boy _that had earlier made him laugh and pull Sam to his side now mocked him and caused him pain to even look at. But the most terrifying was the jagged piece of metal that protruded from his left side.

That's when the actual screams started. His shouts a mix of Sammy and No.

"Dean! Are you ok son?" came the urgent voice of his father.

He didn't even here him. His fathers shouts faded into the back of his mind and only stopped when he finally noticed the source of his eldest sons pain.

The paramedics stood by or helped the ones they could pull out of the wreckage without the assistance of the wreck cane.

One man in particular was walking around the wreckage of a certain black impala. The car was a wreck. It had been turned on its back and the metal dented in. It formed a cage. Then he heard it. The terrified and pain-filled screams of only a person who had just lost something precious to them.

"Hey! We have live ones over here!" He watched as the firefighters cut the car where necessary. The screams never stopped.

The two older Winchester men sat in the waiting room of ST. Bethany's hospital. They didn't talk. They didn't move. Their minds were in turmoil.

What had started off as a fun and happy day for their small family had quickly turned into a nightmare.

John stood pacing around the lobby. Unlike his youngest, he had gotten out of the crash mostly unharmed. His neck was just a little bit sore and he had bruises to show, but the damage wasn't anything compared to injuries he had gotten in the past.

Dean on the other hand an arm fracture and a minor head wound the doctors had to take a look at.

They had been waiting for what seemed like hours when they saw the doctor approaching them. The doctor still wore his cap and gloves that he swiftly removed and placed into a waste basket. The man didn't even make it to seats before the two waiting and distressed men were in front of them.

"How's Sammy? Is he ok? Can we see him?" questioned both men.

"Please sir, calm down and take a seat. I will inform you of your son as soon as I see that you are calm," said the doctor.

Slowly the two injured men walked to their seats and waited.

"As you well know Sam has suffered major injuries. The most serious of all the piece of metal that entered his right side. We were able to remove it but…" he stopped as he heard the booming Code blue coming from the speaker.

"No…" whispered Dean as he saw the doctor turn pale and run off into the sliding doors. Quickly, he and his father followed. They followed him to a room at the end of the hall where multiple nurses and doctors were entering. When they reached the door, they could only stare in mixed horror and shock.

Sam was laying none moving on a bed that was too big for him. His face was pale and his chest not moving.

The doctors were using a defibrillator, trying to get the monitor to make a noise other than the line of nothing it was currently giving.

"1, 2, 3"

Nothing.

"Again! 1, 2, 3"

The two live Winchesters could only stare as Sam left them. He had just turned fourteen; wasn't even a day in to it! This shouldn't have happened! That car crash shouldn't have happened. They should have been sitting in a diner somewhere eating and laughing, enjoying their day. Not watching their youngest family die in front of them.

"Damn it kid! I'm sorry…"the doctor said more quietly. Then came, "time of death… 7:04"

Dean felt his legs weaken and give out on him. The little brother that he loved more than anything had just died. Right in front of them. He didn't even try to hide the tears soaking his face. The sobs that came from his throat were inhuman.

John could only stare and beg his son to come back.

John and Dean Winchester could only stare and beg as their world crashed in around them.

Dean woke up with a start. The scream he was just about to let out died on his lips. The day was just beginning, sunlight shining into the room.

It was just a dream. A stupid and harmless dream right? Then why did something feel so wrong?

Where was Sam? His little brother always woke him up in the morning!

No..he was just…it was Sam birthday. The calendar would say May 2nd!

Slowly he got up to see what day it was.

The calendar read July 15th…


End file.
